


Hot Cocoa

by secretsoffstage



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsoffstage/pseuds/secretsoffstage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan wants to sleep. Brendon wants him to get up and share some hot chocolate.  After some coxing, Ryan will get up, but innocent hot chocolate is not what's on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Cocoa

“It’s snowing!” Brendon giddily shook Ryan’s side and he grumbled, “Come on! Let’s go make hot chocolate!”

“You’re 28 years old, you’d think by now you’d rather sleep than play in the snow,” Ryan mumbled and pulled the covers over his head as he turned to the edge of the bed away from Brendon.

“Ryro,” he leaned into his ear, “baby,” he lowly growled out, brushing his finger along Ryan’s jawline and blowing his hot breath onto the side of his neck. 

Ryan stirred a bit under the covers trying to escape Brendon’s gestures. This gave Brendon a sly smirk and an idea to get Ryan out of bed.

“Hmmm,” he hummed into the older boy’s ear, pressing his body closer against him.

“Brendon,” he moaned, “please, I’m tired,” Brendon thrusted against him once and Ryan groaned, “god, what are you trying to do to me?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Brendon giggled and kissed his boyfriend’s collarbone, “I’m getting you up,” he teased his hand all the way down to the growing bulge in Ryan’s pants, “in more ways than one.”

Ryan couldn’t help but smile now. He turned over to face Brendon and pecked him on the lips.

“Come now Ryro. You can do better than that,” Brendon pulled him into his body and grinded up against him.

Ryan moaned from the back of his throat, trying to keep from cumming before he and his boyfriend even started anything. His morning wood was very sensitive and Brendon was being too damn sexy.

The two gazed into each other’s eyes until Brendon leered down to look at his lover’s lips and couldn’t stop his urges any longer. He hooked his finger under his chin and pulled Ryan’s face up to his. Their lips crashed together, a little popping sound releasing during the first moment they clashed. Brendon smiled, not letting go of their lip-lock. Soon He was feeling Ryan’s tongue wetting his lips, begging to obtain entrance into his mouth. Not wanting to disappoint, he opened his mouth slightly and within seconds Ryan’s tongue was exploring every inch of his mouth. Ryan flicked his tongue against the roof of Brendon’s mouth and did what Brendon thought was him counting how many teeth he had. Ryan separated from their make out session and Brendon frowned.

“What happened?” Brendon had a confused tone to his voice.

Ryan just giggled, “less than ten minutes ago I wanted to sleep, now that’s the last thing I want to do.”

Brendon was beaming, finally he got his boyfriend awake. He jumped out of the bed and Ryan gave him a hurt look.

“Baby, let’s go make hot chocolate. Waiting a bit, it’ll be worth it,” Brendon turned towards the door, cocking his hip up to show off his assets, tempting his boyfriend even more.

“You owe me big,” Ryan grumbled as he readjusted his boxers and lifted himself out of bed.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be the best hot chocolate you’ve ever had,” Brendon was walking down the hallway now and Ryan had to strain to hear him, “and maybe I’ll even let you fuck me this time.”

Ryan shivered. He assumed Brendon never meant for him to hear that and it made it all the more naughty, aka, hot and erotic. Soon he heard the CD player come on and The Misfits was playing from the kitchen.

“Really,” Ryan nudged Brendon’s shoulder as he entered the room, “Die Die My Darling. Right now?”

Brendon cackled and bent his face into his knees from laughing so hard. Ryan shook his head at him and went to fill the kettle with water.

“You’re a nut,” Ryan grabbed the CD case and looked through what was on their mix tape, trying to find something to fire back, “here we go,” he said as he pushed the button in to skip to the eighth song. 3OH!3 Don’t Trust Me blasted through the speaker.

“Don’t trust a hoe, huh?” Brendon lifted himself up from his position and started lip syncing the song. Ryan shrugged and joined along.

“Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips,” Ryan belted out.

“With pleasure,” Brendon whispered and pulled his boyfriend into him and twisted his hips back and forth, grinding their groins together with each moment. 

Just as Brendon was lifting Ryan’s shirt up, the kettle popped and brought them out of their little fantasy.

“Drink time!” Brendon squealed and left his boyfriend to prepare the hot chocolate.

Ryan grumbled and fixed his clothes. Hot chocolate was for the innocent, and the thoughts in his mind right now definitely weren’t innocent.

“Marshmallows or whipped cream?” Brendon turned to face Ryan as he took a seat at the breakfast bar.

“Both”

“Mmmm, sounds good. We’ll work it off later,” he winked at Ryan, only to get a tongue stuck out back at him.

The marshmallows plopped into the cups of chocolatey water and Brendon walked the mugs over to the counter in front of Ryan. 

“Whipped cream?” Ryan asked him, slightly annoyed because his boyfriend had just asked him if he wanted some.

“I decided we’ll need to save that for later,” he blushed and placed a mug in front of Ryan, blowing on it gently before putting it down, “careful, it’s hot.”

“Just like you,” Ryan squeaked, regretting saying it out loud, but Brendon’s giggle helped reassure him.

Brendon leaned over the counter with his ass straight in the air, wiggly back and forth as he waited for his drink to cool off. Ryan couldn’t help but get up, walk around the counter and latch his hands onto Brendon’s waist.

“Shall we dance as we wait?” he whispered down into Brendon’s ear, feeling the younger boys smile grow and a slight nod of his head up and down.

The two swayed back and forth to their mix CD. Lots was on it; Misfits, 3OH!3, Blue Oyster Cult, Green Day, Metallica, Our Lady Peace. It was a good range to keep their thrusts at different paces so neither got bored. 

After two or three songs, both of them lost track due to the growing erections in their boxers, Ryan pushed himself closer against Brendon’s back.

“B,” he moaned, “you are the prettiest person I know.”

“You’re a dork,” Brendon joked and turned himself around to face his lover, “kiss me.”

“As you please,” Ryan smiled and pressed his forehead against Brendon’s, their noses touching, but lips not quite against each other. 

He blew lightly onto Brendon’s face and the younger boy trembled in his arms. He drew their faces closer and lightly touched their lips.

“You really are amazing,” Ryan breathed out as he pushed his lips against Brendon’s.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Brendon said as he reached his hands behind Ryan, playing with the waistband of his boxers, “your shirt needs to come off.”

Ryan pulled away from the kiss, “I agree,” he flipped the shirt over his head slowly, almost as a strip tease, showing off each inch of his torso like they were bars of gold.

Brendon laid his hand against Ryan’s chest and felt his heartbeat. They both just stood there for a moment, looking at each other and breathing. Brendon let his hand drop towards the swelling in Ryan’s boxers, only to be met by Ryan’s hand. Their fingers intertwined and Ryan started to lead Brendon back to their bedroom.

“Let’s finish what you started, mmm?” Ryan hummed quietly so Brendon had to lean in closer and walk faster to hear him.

Once they reached their bedroom, Brendon let go of Ryan’s hand and grabbed the boy’s face, twisting him around to lock their lips in another kiss. This one was different though. Sloppy and wet. Ryan shivered under the pressure of their lips and with each tug Brendon made at his lips. Ryan let go of the kiss and started to nip at Brendon’s neck, leaving little red marks down a trail to his collarbone. Brendon leaned his head back, exposing his neck more, but mostly due to his excitement.

Brendon stumbled back and Ryan caught him, only to thrust him against the bed with a grin.

Brendon was laying half on the bed, cock sprouting up from his boxers. 

“What a sight to see,” Ryan tilted his head towards his shoulder, “this view is why I get up every day.”

“Stop with the flattery and get over here and kiss me loser,” Brendon beckoned him over, thrusting his hips up to hump the air lightly.

Ryan obliged and knelt down in front of his boyfriend.

“Different kind of kiss?” Brendon asked, only to be interrupted by Ryan’s lips pressing against his thighs and wandering hands reaching through the legs of his boxers.

“Yep,” Ryan smirked and flicked his tongue high up Brendon’s thigh, causing his body to quiver.

Ryan reached his hands up and tugged Brendon’s boxers down, his hard cock darting up, dripping precum.

“My, you’ve been craving this just as much as I have,” he smirked up at his boyfriend as he leaned in and starting winding his finger around Brendon’s erection.

Brendon moaned as Ryan tightened his grip and slowly started jerking him off. He gave him a couple quick thrusts then traced his tongue along the tip of the twitching cock.

“Fuck Ry,” Brendon groaned, making Ryan start to lick up and down his cock.

Ryan sucked at Brendon’s balls, then went back to the tip and took his cock in. His hand thrusts become faster as his mouth sucked in the top of his cock. Ryan stopped his thrusting and took the whole length in, sucking in, playing with his tongue, and listening to the growls from Brendon. Ryan brought his hand down to his own fully erect cock and began jerking himself off as he continued sucking. Both began moaning as they came close to exploding. 

“Ryan…Ryan…I’m gonna,” Brendon breathed out, barely able to speak as his desire got to the best of him.

“Not yet, I want to cum together,” Ryan said as he slowed his pace on Brendon and sped his own up. 

Ryan kissed the side of Brendon’s cock, flicked his tongue around his base, and then went back to sucking up and down his shaft. He placed his hand back around Brendon’s base and thrusted slowly, matching his mouth with the movement. His own cock started dripping precum and his thrusts became faster. He looked up at Brendon and smirked. Both began to shake and Ryan could feel his knees go weak and the sticky cum leaked out of his cock. Ryan took in Brendon’s full load as it shot out. Brendon groaned and pushed his cock upwards deeper into Ryan’s mouth. As they both finished cumming Ryan opened his mouth to show Brendon his cum, then swallowed it down.

“You know that’s fucking hot,” Brendon gasped as he came down from his orgasm.

“Mmmm,” Ryan hummed as he brought himself off his knees and landed on top of Brendon, planting a kiss on his nose.

Both smiled and Ryan flopped onto the bed, both panting to catch their wits.

“The hot chocolate is probably cooled down by now,” Brendon looked over to Ryan, a Cheshire cat-like grin plastered on his face.

Ryan smirked back and rose off the bed. He grabbed Brendon’s middle and pulled him in for a kiss. Their teeth clanked at the action and their lips grew wide together.

“Okay, let’s go get that hot chocolate,” Ryan whispered, letting Brendon go ahead of him. He slapped the younger boy’s ass as he passed him, “you’re gonna need the fuel.”

Both smiled and left to drink their hot chocolate, hearts racing in anticipation for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before Brendon's birthday, so it says he's 28, but he's now 29. But it's for the winter, so his age would still work at 28.


End file.
